<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror, Mirror, Mirror, Multiverse. by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077869">Mirror, Mirror, Mirror, Multiverse.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan'>SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the end, we all bleed Green. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Earth 2 (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Kingdom Come (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe versions - Freeform, DC multiverse, Doppelganger, Earth-2, Family Dynamics, Kingdom Come, Lantern shenanigans, Legacy Heroes, Legacy heroes are awesome, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, lanternfam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow day at the brownstone, until two Lanterns decide to show up to pay a visit and drag number 3 along to the house of heroes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the end, we all bleed Green. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror, Mirror, Mirror, Multiverse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'It's good that the two of you are getting along with each other' he had told the two green lanterns years ago, at this point he was having regrets when Kyle and Hal showed up with shit eating grins at the Brownstone.</p><p>'What did you do?' Alan asked and raised an eyebrow at the two Lanterns who were hovering above the ground.</p><p>'What did we do?' Hal replied a bit too cheeky and Kyle nudged him in his ribs. It didn't have a lots of effect and Hal continued with a bigger grin.</p><p>'Why do you think we have done something stupid?'.</p><p>'Because, knowing you.. I am almost certain that you did something stupid or completely reckless and dragged Kyle along' Alan replied and took another sip of his tea. 'Either that, or Kyle decided to tag along'.</p><p>'No, no, we just want to show you something' Kyle said and slung his arm around the other lantern. 'I promise that it's not a prank'.</p><p>'Oh?'.</p><p>'You know about the house of heroes, right?'.</p><p>'Yes'.</p><p>'Then you know about the conversation we had with Keli, right?'.</p><p>'The.....oh no..'.</p><p>'Oh yeah'.</p><p>'No'.</p><p>'Why not? It will be fun' Hal said and crossed his arms with a teasing smirk. Most of the time when he says that, things will be going south after that.</p><p>'Most of the time when you say that, everything goes south and you know that damn well' Alan said and leaned against the wall of the Brownstone. 'So, no'.</p><p>'Awww, please?' Kyle asked with a pout and puppy eyes. 'We promise that nothing will go wrong'.</p><p>'No Kyle, don't do the puppy eye thing'.</p><p>'Please??'.</p><p>'Kyle..'.</p><p>'Please...'.</p><p>'He's nearly crying, dad' Jen observed. 'Just go, it's a slow day'.</p><p>'C'mon big guy, the kid is already sniffling!' Ted yelled.</p><p>'....You made him cry, very mature' Ma chided.</p><p>'He's faking it'.</p><p>'Hm-hm'.</p><p>'Let's call it Legacy quality time' Jen said with a grin before flying off. 'The three of you seem to need that'.</p><p>'Just go' Jay said and started pushing his friend towards the opening portal with a big grin.</p><p>Traitor.</p><p>'Yes?' Kyle asked with smile and nodded to the other lantern who had opened the portal to the house of heroes.</p><p>'See you later' the speedster sing-songed when stepping back before the giant hand could grab him.</p><p>'Okay, now where are they?' Hal muttered and looked around when they stepped onto a landing pad of the house of heroes. Then they heard a voice and a speedster stopped in front of them.</p><p>'You'rerightheisreallythespittingimageofourlantern! Let'sgofollowme!' the speedster said in rapid speedster talk while gesturing to a group of people at the other side of the gigantic hall.</p><p>'Jay's counterpart from Earth 2' the two Lanterns went in exact unison when they made their way through the hall.</p><p>'Hey, that's John from the other universe' Kyle said and waved at another lantern who gave them a salute before dissappearing through a portal, back to his own universe.</p><p>'Ah, there they are' another speedster, who sounded like Wally said and waved when the three of them landed.</p><p>'Are you kidding me?' Alan sighed while pinching his nosebridge, staring at the grinning Lanterns from his universe and staring at the counterparts who looked like they were also dragged along by their friends.</p><p>'You dragged me along for this?'.</p><p>'Well, we convinced Jay, Ted, Jen, Ma Hunkel and some others to help' Hal said and leaned on Kyle's shoulder. 'But this is definitely worth it'.</p><p>'We have avoided the evil, dark or mad counterparts, the last time did not end well when we tried it with your friend's counterparts' Earth-2 Jay said. 'It was a complete fucking mess'.</p><p>'This is worth it, can you send us the photos?' Kyle asked a grinning Jen from another Earth with a camera who nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>'What am I even doing here?' the Earth-2 version asked confused. 'Jay, I am going to kill you'.</p><p>'You should have seen that coming' Earth-2 Jay replied and shrugged. 'But it wasn't my idea'.</p><p>'I hope for your sake that you have given Keli an internship' the Kingdom come version said with a smirk.</p><p>'Adopted into the family, she is getting the internship' Kyle replied. 'John is really impressed by her skills and someone, no names may wants to adopt'.</p><p>'Good'.</p><p>'This is so worth it' another speedster mumbled and her Gl nodded. 'All of them in one place'.</p><p>'Is it worth it?' Hal asked with a grin while elbowing Kyle. 'Because I think this is'.</p><p>'Oh yeah, definitely worth it' Kyle laughed, returning the nudge. 'I always wanted to see this happen and it's totally worth it, bro'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>